militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1st Maintenance Battalion
The 1st Maintenance Battalion is a battalion of the United States Marine Corps that provide intermediate-level maintenance for the I Marine Expeditionary Force’s tactical ordnance, engineer, motor transport, communications electronics and general support ground equipment. The Marines and Sailors of 1st Maintenance Battalion are regularly assigned and deployed around the world with task-organized logistics command elements that deliver responsive, exceptional tactical logistics support to I MEF units. The command is based out of Las Pulgas, Marine Corps Base Camp Pendleton, California and is organized under the command of Combat Logistics Regiment 15 within 1st Marine Logistics Group. Subordinate units * Headquarters & Service Company (H&S) * Reparable Management Company (RMC) * Engineer Maintenance Company (EMC) * Ordnance Maintenance Company (OMC) * Motor Transportation Maintenance Company (MTM) Mission Provide intermediate-level maintenance support, to include wheeled and tracked vehicle recovery, salvage and disposal, and general maintenance support, for I MEF’s ground equipment in order to improve and sustain MAGTF’s combat power. Provide Secondary Reparable Management, including inventory management, storage, financial accounting, and maintenance for secondary and low-density repairables. History *1ST MAINTENANCE BATTALION HISTORY *ACTIVATED 1 OCTOBER 1947 AT BARSTOW, CALIFORNIA, AS MAINTENANCE COMPANY, 1ST COMBAT SERVICE GROUP, FLEET MARINE FORCE *RELOCATED DURING OCTOBER 1947 TO CAMP PENDLETON, CALIFORNIA *REDESIGNATED 22 MARCH 1949 AS 1st MAINTENANCE BATTALION, 1st COMBAT SERVICE GROUP, SERVICE COMMAND, FLEET MARINE FORCE *REDESIGNATED 1 OCTOBER 1949 AS MAINTENANCE COMPANY, 1st COMBAT SERVICE GROUP, SERVICE COMMAND, FLEET MARINE FORCE *1950-1953 *DEPLOYED DURING AUGUST 1950 TO KOBE, JAPAN *REDEPLOYED DURING SEPTEMBER 1950 TO INCHON, KOREA *PARTICIPATED IN THE KOREAN WAR, OPERATING FROM INCHON-SEOUL, CHOSIN RESERVOIR, EAST CENTRAL FRONT, AND WESTERN FRONT *DEACTIVATED 19 APRIL 1953 *REACTIVATED 2 JULY 1953 AT CAMP PENDLETON, CALIFORNIA AS MOTOR TRANSPORT SUPPORT BATTALION, 1st COMBAT SERVICE GROUP, SERVICE COMMAND, FLEET MARINE FORCE *1954-1975 *REDESIGNATED 15 OCTOBER 1954 AS MAINTENANCE COMPANY, 1st COMBAT SERVICE GROUP, SERVICE COMMAND, FLEET MARINE FORCE *REDESIGNATED 30 DECEMBER 1955 AS MAINTENANCE COMPANY, 1st COMBAT SERVICE GROUP, FLEET MARINE FORCE *REDESIGNATED 1 APRIL 1956 AS MAINTENANCE BATTALION, 1st COMBAT SERVICE GROUP, FLEET MARINE FORCE *REDESIGNATED 1 MARCH 1957 AS MATERIAL SUPPLY AND MAINTENANCE BATTALION, 1st FORCE SERVICE REGIMENT, FLEET MARINE FORCE *REDESIGNATED 1 SEPTEMBER 1964 AS MAINTENANCE BATTALION, 1st FORCE SERVICE REGIMENT, FLEET MARINE FORCE *REDESIGNATED 15 FEBRUARY 1967 AS MAINTENANCE BATTALION, 1st FORCE SERVICE REGIMENT, FORCE LOGISTIC COMMAND, FLEET MARINE FORCE *PARTICIPATED IN THE WAR IN VIETNAM, FEBRUARY 1967 - APRIL 1971, OPERATING FROM DA NANG *REDESIGNATED 23 APRIL 1971 AS MAINTENANCE BATTALION, 1st FORCE SERVICE REGIMENT, FLEET MARINE FORCE AND RELOCATED TO CAMP PENDLETON, CALIFORNIA *1976-2006 *REDESIGNATED 30 MARCH 1976 AS 1st MAINTENANCE BATTALION, 1st FORCE SERVICE SUPPORT GROUP, FLEET MARINE FORCE *PARTICIPATED IN OPERATIONS DESERT SHIELD AND DESERT STORM, SOUTHWEST ASIA, 1990-1991 *PARTICIPATED IN OPERATION RESTORE HOPE, SOMALIA, DECEMBER 1992-MARCH 1993 *NUMEROUS ELEMENTS PARTICIPATED IN SUPPORT OF CONTINGENCY OPERATIONS FROM 1993-2002 *DEPLOYED DURING JANUARY 2003 TO KUWAIT IN SUPPORT OF OPERATION ENDURING FREEDOM *PARTICIPATED IN OPERATION IRAQI FREEDOM, IRAQ MARCH-MAY 2003 *PARTICIPATED IN OPERATION IRAQI FREEDOM, IRAQ, OCTOBER 2008-MARCH 2009 *PARTICIPATED IN OPERATION ENDURING FREEDOM, AFGHANISTAN, APRIL-AUGUST 2012 See also *History of the United States Marine Corps *List of United States Marine Corps battalions References * 1st Maintenance Battalion's official website * 1st Maint Bn (-) REIN's OEF 12.1 website * 1st Maintenance Bn e-Marine website Maint1